The Short Ginger Girl
by themarnsterunderyourbed
Summary: What if Bobby had adopted a daughter and she and Dean were kindergarten sweethearts?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Of Books, a Purple and Red Impala and Monsters.

They met when he was six and she was four.

They were alike in many ways.

Their mother was dead and they only had a dad. They were little. Their dads hunted the monsters that hid in their closet and under their bed. They knew how a gun worked. The weren't normal kids.

_Normal. _In other words, what neither of them would ever have.

But there were differences. She never knew her mother. She went from foster home to foster home for the first three years of her life, until she was adopted. He knew his mother for the first four years of his life. He was two years older than her. Her dad was better at hunting, his dad was new to the job. She jumped whenever she heard a gunshot that she didn't cause. He was unfazed.

Very small differences you would agree.

Their dads meet first at a crime scene, each of them were pretending to be feds. Even though they didn't even know each other, they pretended to be partners.

They had gone to his fathers motel room to come up with a plan to kill the creature. But before that, her father went to get her. When they got to the other room she was carrying a pile of books. She hid behind her fathers leg for some time, but later on sat down when she had stood and started to read.

He found the girl a little odd. She was short. She had hair that looked like the trees in autumn. Deep red in some places, orange in others and small flashes of blonde. It was long. Long enough, that when she sat down, it trailed behind her.

Her eyes were gray and they shined like the stars that were starting to come out onto the sky, like did every evening, As they always would.

Her cheeks were bright red, most likely from the harsh wind outside and her skin was pale. Not white as a sheet of paper, but if she never went outside, it would be that pale.

He had her eye. He sat on a messy bed with a very young boy, around the age of two or three. His hair was long for a boy. It almost got to his shoulders.

He had freckles that looked like somebody dragged them across his face. Under his eyes and over his nose and cheeks.

He bent his head back down and focused on his drawing.

Cautiously, the little girl got up, grabbed her book and went over to the boy.

"W- What ya drawin?" She said in voice he could just barely hear.

"I'm drawing my daddy's car." He said without looking up. "See?"

It didn't really resemble a car, it just looked like a bunch of red and purple scribbles.

"It's beautiful." She said with a bright smile.

"Thanks. Dad never really looks at my drawings. He just keeps writing in his journal and says it's nice." He paused for a second. "I'm Dean."

"'m Delia."

"That's a pretty name." Dean smiled. "Why is your hair so long?" Dean asked. Right as he said that, the room was extra bright for a second because of the lightning.

"Papa and I never have time to cut it... Always in his car going to weird places."

Dean grabbed he hand and led her over to the bathroom door. The sinks were right next to the door. It was the perfect size for the two of them. Dean and Delia sat down. She started to read her book of fables.

"You wanna know what our dads do for work?" Dean asked eagerly.

"They kill monsters. I know." She said, not looking up from her book.

"You can _read?"_ Dean asked. "I'm six years old and dad hasn't taught me yet."

"I 'ad lots of different parents for a while. When I was two some of them made me learn to read. Wanted me to be smart."

"How old are you?" Dean asked the ginger.

"Four." She replied. "Do you wanna learn to read?" She asked Dean, her eyes bright.

"Yeah." Dean said. But he wasn't really thinking about the wonders of reading. He was staring at her eyes. Mesmerized by each shade of gray, charcoal, black and silver.

So Delia went on asking if he knew his abc's and he would just nod along, as she said that the letter 'a' was also a word. Or that there are countless words and that there are books that have the meaning of every word since the dinosaurs were killed. Which they later on learned that the language they spoke has always been changing and that words weren't really spoken after the dinosaurs were killed, since humans weren't around yet.

But that doesn't matter. They're little. They don't need to know that. It's null. They'll just forget it anyways.

And ever since October 9th 1985 Delia Singer and Dean Winchester were the best of friends. But of course they had other special days, but this one is the most special.

**Hi! So in case you can't tell, Delia is an OC or mine and I've had the story in my head since I started watching supernatural, and now I wanna put up here. If you could review that would be _fantastic._ The stories will be episodes, with Delia tossed into the mix or stories of my own.**  
**-Marnie**

**xoxo  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Daisies.

The second most important point in their friendship is the day that the Winchesters were at Bobby's house for the first time.

It was a bright summer day, filled with lots of cool breezes.

Sam was sleeping and their dads were on a case, so Dean and Delia were left to do as they pleased. Delia took Dean to the big tree that sat in the middle of her back yard.

They sat with their backs up against the tree, shoulders touching and their bare feet almost touching.

Delia read _Winnie The Pooh_ aloud, while Dean drank from his juice box.

"Delia." Dean said to get her to stop reading.

"Yes?"

"Here." He handed her a handful of daisies. "Sometimes dad would give momma flowers when he told her that she was pretty. It made her happy."

"So why are you givin _me _flowers?" She questioned.

"'Cause you're pretty." Dean paused. "More than pretty. _Beautiful."_

_ "_Thank you Mister Dean. You're pretty handsome."

Dean moved in a little closer. "Ya wanna know what dad did after he gave her the flowers and said that she was pretty?" Delia nodded her head. "He _kissed _her." He whispered with a glint in his eyes.

Deila's eyes widened. "Really?" Dean nodded his head.

And then he kissed her.

Yes, two kindergartners just kissed. They didn't suck each others face off. They wouldn't do that until 9th grade.

Even now, when ever Dean sees daises, he'll pick a hand full of them and give them to Delia and tell her that she's beautiful. Delia'll kiss him. They wouldn't make out. Not then. That moment is special for them. They can make out later.

**Hey! So yeah, short chapter! The next three chapters will be set in pre-supernatural time. Just telling hte story of some important times, well the last one isn't really important, but I have the idea, and I just gotta write it. Hope that you like the story so far!**

**-Marnie  
**

**xoxo  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

The Flask.

"Papa, what do you have in your juice box?" Delia asked one day when Bobby was doing some research for John.

"It's not a juice box, Delia."

"Then what is it?"

"A flask."

"What's in it?"

Bobby sighed. "Whiskey."

"Oh." Delia went right back to her book.

"Dean." Delia whispered.

It was 3:19am and Bobby had passed out. Delia had a bad dream and had checked her fathers room, and he wasn't in there. So she checked down stairs, only to find her father passed out at his desk and the flask on the table. When she saw the flask, she forgot all about her bad dream. The only thought in her head was asking Dean if he wanted to join her.

"Hmmm...? 'Lia. Why are you waking me up?" Dean questioned in a _very _groggy voice.

"Wanna do something with me? It'll be fun."

Dean nodded and she led him downstairs.

That night, like the night they had met, there was harsh wind outside, thunder and lightning. But no rain came down.

"What are we goin ta do?" Dean asked in a hushed tone.

"We're goin ta drink from papa's flask." Delia grinned.

The flask was mostly full, and when Dean and 'Lia went back up stairs there was not a drop left. They were a little wobbly going back up, but when Dean tripped on the last steep Bobby didn't stir.

Every night since, when Dean and Sam were dropped off at the Singer's house, Dean and Delia would empty the flask. When Sam got to be their age, they introduced Sam to the flask.

Bobby never thought twice about his flask being empty. He didn't know what they did until after Dean went to hell.

**Sorry if you don't like the idea of little kids drinking whiskey. I think that those two would do that. This is going to be the last chapter of them being little kids, next one they'll be teenagers. (Don't fret, there will be more little Dean and 'Lia later on, but I wanna start getting to the hunts.)**

**Also, just so ya know Delia's name is pronounced Deal-lee-uh and when she's called 'Lia it would be pronounced as Leah. **

**-Marnie**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

Melted Candles and a Bottle of Scotch.

It was February 14th 1995. Valentines day. And Delia's 17th birthday.

It was a very cold day in Sioux Falls.

Delia walked up to the house in the freezing cold. When she got inside, Dean came running down the stairs. "Hey, 'Lia!" He grinned.

"'Ey, Love." She paused for a second. "Is something burning?" She asked as she headed into the kitchen.

Her hair was in a very long braid that day, it came down to the small of her back.

"20 minutes ago." Dean replied.

"What did you do?" She asked in a worried tone.

"I tried to make pie. I forgot about it, and the whole thing burned."

All Delia could do was shake her head.

"Where's Sammy?"

"At the library. Study date."

"That sounds _fun._" she said in a _very_ sarcastic tone.

Without a word, Dean led Delia upstairs.

Delia's room has always fascinated Dean. When you opened the door, the bed was just a few steps away. The bedding was white and gray on a mettle bed, that had a knob on each of he four posts that came up to his hip.

On either side of the bed was a table, each of which was covered in candles. In the summers, they lose power all too often, so Delia keeps them up year round so she can read _The Princess Bride_ into the early hours of the day.

In the left hand corner of the room there was a vanity table, that had some perfume, a little make up, and lot's of books on it. On the mirror there were photos taped up.

There was one of her and Bobby. A photo of herself, Sam and Dean when they were little, a photo from Dean and Delia's first dance and one of Bobby.

Next to the vanity stand, there was a little chalkboard of things to. The list read:

Read chapter 7 of to kill a mockingbird before 20th

Get more matches before 14th

Fix bedroom door lock before 14th

Dean liked reading the list. He always has, but he has never understood why.

"Lock fixed?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, papa didn't even question." Delia answered as she struck a match.

Dean snickered. Bobby has never questioned them on having sex of drinking alcohol. Not once.

"Look under the bed." He called. Delia checked, and under her bed there was a paper bag. There was four objects. Two cups, a bottle of scotch and a box of condoms. Delia laughed.

"How'd you get the scotch?"

"We were in Florida, got it there, fake ID."

"Of course. I should've figured it out myself." she giggled.

"Not going to ask about the condoms?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"The cashier wouldn't be too surprised seeing a guy like you getting 'em."

Dean smiled at that and then kissed her. "Happy birthday, Delia." He pulled a little box out from his pocket, and gave it to her.

"Dean. You didn't have to. Ditching your dad to be here is good enough for me."

"I know. But I think you'll really like it."

Delia opened the little box only to see a ring that looked like an arrow.

To understand why Dean got her a ring like that, you need to know that when Delia was seven years old, she found a bow and arrows in the basement. She taught herself how to shoot. And she was good. She loved archery. It wasn't loud, but if she shot something, it would still hurt them.

"Thank you, Dean." She slid the ring onto her left pinky finger. She stood on her tip toes and kissed Dean on the lips.

One minute later his coat was on the ground.

Five minutes later Delia's braid had been undone.

A minute after that, she was up against the door, with her legs wrapped around Dean's waist. Delia very carefully locked the door. _Don't want Sam to be mentally scarred forever._

Two minutes later they were at the bed.

Close to twenty minutes later, the box of condoms was opened.

Clothing was strewn about the room, the bed sheets a mess, as well as their hair.

They were each lying on their backs, Dean's arm going across the bed, Delia's head close to his elbow.

"Maybe when Sammy get's back we could get some pie, that isn't burned." Dean mumbled.

"Sounds good to me. We should probably eat something else before the-"

"Just pie." Dean interrupted.

From downstairs a door slammed shut. _Must be Sam. _Delia thought.

_**Thump, thump, thump, thump.**_

Sam was coming up the flight of stairs. He has never had a light foot outside of hunts.

_**Knock, knock, knock.**_

"Hold on." Delia untucked the gray sheet and wrapped it around herself, then got out of the bed, went to the door, unlocked it and opened it up.

"Delia, why do you have a sheet wrapped around you?"

It wasn't Sam.

It was her father and John.

She didn't say anything, her face just turned red. _Thank God the scotch is still under the bed. _She thought.

"And why is all of the clothing all over... the... floor?" John asked. A second later he sighed and shook his head. "We didn't interr-"

"No." Delia answered quickly.

"If you had come ten minutes ago, you would've."

Delia sent him a death glare.

And Bobby just had the look of _"I swear, If you do anything to my daughter, I will kill you." _

"Papa, you got a lot of blood on your shirt. Same with you John, maybe you should get them washed."

The two men nodded and shuffled out of view.

Delia went back over to the bed and curled up next to Dean. "Want some scotch?"

She nodded. They never had their pie that night. Instead they cuddled in bed, drank scotch, kissed a lot and Delia read some of her favorite book _The Princess Bride _out loud to Dean.

**Hey guys! So I hope that this was good for the first chapter of them being teens, one more and then we're off to the first episode. YAY! I'm really exited for it. :D**

**-Marnie **

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

Kitty Cat.

"Sam, please stay stay at the house." Bobby grumbled.

"Yeah, sure. But, why?" Sam asked. It was a week after Delia's birthday, and Bobby thought that Sam staying at the house would make Dean and Delia keep it in their pants.

"I don't want your brother and Delia to... Have a repeat of last Tuesday."

_Too late._ Sam thought. "Oh. That makes sense. I would assume that you wan me to be in the same room as them?"

Bobby nodded and went out the door. He had to go to the library to do some research, then to the bar.

Sam went up stairs, figuring that they would be up there. _hopefully they aren't having sex. _

They weren't.

Delia was chasing Dean around the room, trying to put cat ears on his head.

"Oh just give in, Winchester." She called.

"Not going to." Dean laughed, as he tried to jump over the bed. When he had done so, Delia had gotten herself onto his back and wrapped her lags around his torso and lower arms.

"I think that you make a very pretty cat, Dean."

Sam just stood in the door frame, quietly laughing at the duo.

"Sammy! There you are!" 'Lia grinned. "Would you be willing to draw some whiskers on your brothers face?"

Sam nodded, and went over to the vanity table.

"There should be some black eyeliner in the bottom left hand drawer." Sam checked and grabbed a stick out and put a messy black circle on Deans nose and three lines on each side of his face.

"I can't believe this is happening to me." Dean grumbled.

"I can." Delia chuckled. "I remember when we first meet I read you a book about cats and you said that you wanted to be a cat when you grew up. Your six year old self got what it wanted."

**I'm sorry if this is boring and short. But I said two teen chapters. So there. Next is the pilot episode! YES! SO EXITED! It's gonna be fun.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six.

Plans Made at 2am (Pilot part one)

When Delia walked into the motel room they'd been staying in for the past four days, she had noticed two things.

1. Dean had finally gone to sleep. He had been trying to go to sleep before she went out to get coffee.

2. Her laptop was open. It wasn't when she had left.

She went over to the bed, and looked at the screen. It was at Google maps. San Antonio, TX to Stanford University, Stanford, CA.

_Why does he want to see Sam? It's been almost three years since they spoke._

Dean started thrashing around in the bed, Delia knew what he was dreaming of. The night his mother died. Dean never saw her on ht ceiling, but he saw his dad panicking, the fire and a crying baby Sam. That's enough to not let him sleep well.

This only happened when it was close to November second. It was October 29th it usually started around this time.

"Dean. Babe, wake up." She said quietly, gently shaking him. But it didn't help. "Dean! Goddamn it. Wake up." She hissed. Still nothing. So she got out of the bed, got a cup, filled it up with cold water and dumped it on his head.

"Ah!" Dean screamed. "Goddamn it, Delia! Why'd you do that?" He grumbled as he got up to grab a towel.

"The infamous November second dream. That's why." She stated. She followed him into the bathroom and grabbed a second towel to dry what got on the bed.

"How- How the hell did you know I was having that dream?"

"Dean. We've been together for 20 years. I could tell that was happening since you were ten. I figured out that few days before the anniversary you would have that dream."

"But I never told you about that-"

"When you were younger than ten you did."

"You were eight then! How could you have figured that out?"

"I was smart for my age."

By that point, the bed was mostly dry and Dean was mostly dry.

"Why'd you wanna see Sammy?" Dean gave her a puzzled look. "You left the laptop open at Google maps."

"Dad's been gone for almost a month. No calls. I'm just worried that something happened." Dean flopped down onto the couch.

"And you think that Sam will just join us? He's never been fond of hunting." Delia chuckeld as she perched herself on his lap.

"Delia." Dean sighed. "We won't be hunting. Just asking around."

Delia smirked. "That's what you said when we went to Cali for our 14th anniversary."

"Hey. It was an easy case. Asked questions, burned the son of a bitches bones, went back ot the motel and had se-"

"I'm just saying. Sam isn't me. He hates it. I just like it because I get to shoot stuff. Besides. I knew what would come after we finished. I don't thank Sam would want that." She paused. At least with either of us."

Dean smirked. "Good point." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "What da ya say. Hit he road sometime tomorrow?"

"Sounds good." She murmured "But we should get to bed... "Then she yawned. "It's almost 2:30." She leaned her head against the side of his left shoulder and closed her eyes.

"'Mon 'Lia. Let's get you to bed."By the time he said that she was close to sleep. Dean got her up and brought her over to the bed. Just before he sat her down she mumbled "You better come in here as well." Dean nodded, lied her down and got in next to her.

**There almost wasn't anything today. More homework than usual, and I was stuck yesterday. But I finished the pre-episode but. I felt that it was needed. Maybe writing an essay on why knowing where our food comes from helps getting the fanfiction juices going. :)**

**Hope you liked it!**

**-Marnie**

**xoxox**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven.

Nobody Wants a Bitchy Delia. (Pilot part two)

"Are you 300% sure this is Sam's room?" Delia asked in a worried tone. It was 2am, yet again and they were going to break into Sam's apartment room.

"I'm positive, baby. Why are you so worried?"

"What'll you do if it isn't his room? "Oh this isn't Sam's room? Could you give us the number, thanks. Lets go break into that room!" Delia said statistically. "If anything, they'd call the cops."

"Don't worry. It'll be fine. There." Dean opened the window and climbed in. That was a problem for Delia. She was wearing high heals, so the back of the shoe kept going into the little holes on the steps. The other problem is that she is short. And she couldn't get into the room.

She heard some scuffling and muffled chit chat.

A few seconds later the light turned on and there was more talking.

"OI! DEAN!" Delia yelled. "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND HELP ME IN!"

Dean rushed over to the window and helped her in. "I thought that you were right behind me..."

"I was. But you went right in, and I'm too short to get in."

"You could've told me to help." As Dean said that, and gave her a loving glance.

"By the time I thought of that, you and Sam were trying to beat the shit outta each other."

Dean just nodded.

"Sammy!" Delia grinned and rushed up to the man. "I'm just going to guess that this lovely lady is your girlfriend?" Sam nodded. "Took you long enough."

"Jess, this is Dean's girlfriend, Delia Singer. "

The blonde girl, Jess walked over. "I've heard of you. Sam says that you can give others a good laugh or hell."

Delia laughed. "That is true."

"Any ways. Why'd you two come?" Sam asked.

"Privet family business." Dean said quickly.

"No. If you need two need to say something, you can say it in front of Jess. If Delia can be here, she can as well."

If looks could kill, Sam would drop dead the second he finished his sentence.

Delia and the Winchesters have different definitions of family. The Winchesters believe that blood is family. Delia believes that the people who are really close to you and you care about them, is family.

"Alright. Dad hasn't been home in a few days." Dean said, staring at Sam.

"So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later." Sam replied quickly.

"Let's elaborate." Delia said softly. "Your father went out hunting. On his own. We haven't heard from him in almost three weeks."

Sam broke eye contact with Dean. "Jess. Excuse us. We have to go outside."

On the way to the car, Sam and Dean argued about their dad being missing and hunting. When they got to the car, they were arguing about Sam leaving.

Delia was the only one who was okay with Sam going to college. She had wanted to major in English, but hunting had killed that dram in one blow.

Delia climbed into the passenger seat, lied down and tried to sleep.

"Baby! Why you goin' in? In a rush to get out of here?" Dean asked after he opened up the weaponry area of the trunk.

"I don't give a shit about when we leave. But if I don't get any sleep soon, you'll have a bitchy me. Nobody wants that."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight.

The Impala Isn't Fun Too Sleep In. (Pilot part three.)

When Delia woke up, it was day. They had stopped at a dilapidated gas station. Dean wasn't in the car, but Sam was in shotgun, rummaging through the box of cassette tapes.

Before they left, Dean moved her into the back seat, so he and Sam could catch up. Delia slowly sat up. It the mirror, she saw that her mascara had smudged under her eyes, and her hair was a mess.

Dean came out, with a handful of junk food. "Breakfast?" Sam declined and Dean shrugged. "How'd you get that? You and dad still running credit card scams?" Dean nodded. "'Lia up?"

"Yes..." She said in a meek voice.

"She's up." Sam said.

Dean got into the car, and Delia slowly sat up. "G'mornin, beautiful." Dean said softly after he handed her a bag of cracker jacks. Delia gave him a tired smile and kissed him.

What she had expected to be a simple peck, almost got to tonsil hokey.

"Guys. Wait for me to not be in the room." Sam grumbled. "And, Dean. You gotta update your cassette tape collection." Sam said with a serious look. Delia snickered.

"Why?"

"They're cassette tapes." Sam read through some of the bands. "It's the greatest hits of mullet rock."

Dean snatched the box and grabbed one of the tapes and put it in.

"House rule, Sammy. Driver picks music, shot gun shuts their pie whole and assuming the backseat is Delia, and the front is Dean, they can flirt and sing as loud as they can."

"To both of you. It's Sam." He grumbled.

"Sorry sweet pea, can't hear ya," Delia started.

"Music's too loud." Dean finished.

So Dean rocked out to AC/DC, Delia fixed her hair, wiped the old mascara away, to later on put on more, and Sam asked himself why the hell was he doing this.

Dean and 'Lia were flirting the hour away, and Sam thought about the night when they had to watch him.

John had a case, very simple. There was a pissed off spirit and it was on a killing spree. John had decided to do the case on his own, leaving Dean and Delia to watch over Sam.

One of the nights Dean and 'Lia were watching Sam, he had a date. He had come back late (To the duo, the time Sam got back was early.) and found them on the bed, 'Lia almost on top of Dean,

Dean was playing with her hair, watching whatever was on the T.V, occasionally look at Delia. Either to say something, or to kiss her.

When Dean had said something, it was something about the movie, affectionate or a joke.

When Dean would kiss her. Well. He kissed her. Sometimes it was just as innocent as their first kiss, or it would end up far from innocent.

As odd as it was to watch his older brother and his girlfriend be all coupley was very odd. But it was also very interesting. Seeing them not have the horrors of hunting laying on their shoulders was a very nice sight too see.

Sam never said this until he, Delia and Bobby were standing around Dean's coffin right before they put it in the ground, for what they thought would be forever.

"He loved you more than anything, 'Lia." Sam said, looking at his dead body, then to the hole in the ground. "He was planning on proposing to you."

Delia looked at Dean for what was supposed to be the last time.

"I know."

**Sorry for a sad ending. Dean's death will come up a lot before it really happens. Anyways. I think that after we finish the pilot episode, I don't plan on doing a full episodes, only snippets. I will do stuff form the show, but only bits and pieces from episodes. I'll say which ones. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine.

Proving Him Wrong. (Pilot part four)

It was over a day later, and the trio had learned about the man who disappeared, spoke with his girlfriend and one of her friends.

They were at a library. Dean was trying to find out about a lady murdered on Centennial, but noting was coming up.

"Okay boys. Why don't you let me try something." Delia snapped when noting was coming up.

"Delia. I think we've got this." Dean grumbled. "We're just not typing in the right-" Delia started to move his chair away. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"I'm going to prove you wrong." She said mindlessly.

_**Suicide on Centennial. **_

_**One Result.**_

"Told you so." And with that she rolled Dean back in front of the computer.

They read the article and half way through Sam noticed something. "She killed herself on the bridge. The one they found the car on."

"Then we should go tonight."

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive." Dean grunted while he looked at the water below.

"So you think Dad would have been here?" Sam questioned.

Sam and Dean went back and forth, the conversation escalating quickly.

_How are we going to find her if she only goes for unfaithful men. For what I know Dean's been faithful since we were kids. And Sam would never cheat._

Delia looked up from the water and Saw that Dean had Sam's shirt collar and had Sam up against the bridge side. "Don't talk about her like that."

Delia looked to her right and very quickly yelled "Boys!" Dean turned around only to see Constance at the edge of the bridge. They ran over to where Delia was and looked over the edge, only to see the rushing water.

"Where'd she go?"

It got brighter and then there was a rumble. "I think she's in the impala." Delia said. Her eyes were wide. She took a step back and grabbed Dean's hand.

Then the car started to move.

"Go!" Sam yelled.

The car took up speed and they ran. But not for long. Seconds later they all went over the side of the bridge.

Sam had grabbed onto the side of the bridge. Right before Delia had to fall into the water, she grabbed Sam's leg, and held on for dear life.

They got back up and saw Dean, covered in mud drag himself out of the water.

"You okay love?" Delia called.

"Super."

When they got to the motel, they found out that John had a room there, so they got one of their own, and broke into John's room.

Salt around the bed. Articles and photos on the wall. Sings that ward off evil. And everything in between.

They looked around the room and discovered they were after a woman in white.

Dean looked at the victims "Those sly dogs. Imma go get cleaned up."

Sam said sorry for what he said about their mother and Dean just asked for no chick flick moments.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

**Not much to say, glad that people are liking the story! Reviews would be magical!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

What's Snow Papa?

**Just so you know. This is ****_not _****part of the pilot episode. I thought of this little one shot this morning and I couldn't not write it. **

**My reason for writing about snow, is because I live in Massachusetts and there was a big snow storm, called Nemo (WTF. Nemo?! Come on people!) and we got 2+ feet. I thought that this would be a fun story.**

It was February 20th 1984 and there was a giant snow storm.

A little over a month ago, Bobby was working a case in Florida and when he spoke with the victims friends, he had met a little two year old girl named Delia.

She was in foster care, and right before he had left the house her foster mother, Mrs. Tall grabbed Bobby by the arm.

"Before you leave. Do you know anybody who would like to adopt a little girl." She was obviously talking about the little red haired girl.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, we want her to have a permanent family before she gets much older." Mrs. Tall sighed.

"Do you think I could spend a little time with the girl?"

Mrs. Tall nodded and led him upstairs.

"Delia?" She said quietly when she pushed the door open.

"Yes 'Mz 'all" The girl was pale, with long hair that looked like fire. There was a smear of freckles around her nose. Her hair was in two french braids that went past her shoulders. She was wearing a white dress with blue and purple flowers on it.

"There's a man who wants to meet you." Mrs. Tall said sweetly.

"Is 'e gonna be able 'o 'ake me home with him?" She asked innocently.

"Maybe." She turned around. "I'll leave you two, call if you need anything. She walked away, and disappeared down the stairs.

Bobby stepped into the room. It wasn't like most little girls rooms. The walls were light green, and the bedding was gray. There was a small book shelf next to the bed, over flowing wit books. Some short, some long.

The girl, Delia was lying on the floor with a large book open in front of her. It was long, one a kid ten years older should be reading.

"Hello." Bobby said. "What are you reading?"

"Da Pwincess Bride. It was my mommas." Well now it makes sense. She's trying to read her mothers book.

"I'm Bobby."

"Nice ta meecha Mr. Bobby. 'm 'Lia."

"How old are you, Delia?"

"Imma be three in a month and a week!"

"Really?"

"Yep."

Bobby read her some books, she tried to read him a book and she drew him a picture.

"Mrs. Tall?" Bobby called. Delia had passed out on the floor, and he had moved her to the bed.

"Yes, Mr. Singer?"

"I'll adopt the girl."

So a month later, Delia went out to North(?) Dakota to live with Bobby.

There had been a lack of snow so far that winter, so it was just very cold.

"PAPA!" Delia screamed. Bobby ran up stairs to find Delia sitting by her window. "The colds are fallin apard! We godda help 'em!"

"The clouds aren't fallin. It's snowing."

She tipped her head to the left. "Snow?"

"You've never seen sno-" The he remembered that she's from Florida. There isn't snow there. "Snow is kind of like rain."

"Does it make you wet?"  
"Only if your wearing the wrong clothes."

"It looks like the stars are fallin from da sky." She mumbled, sleep trying to take over. Seconds later it did, and Bobby put her back in bed.

She made a point snow did look like falling stars.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Thankfully, They Haven't Had Plastic Surgery. (Pilot part 5)

Dean had finished his shower, Sam was listening to a voice mail from Jess, and Delia was reading _The Perks of Being a Wallflower._

"Damn." Dean chuckled. "How many books do you have?"

"Quite a few." She replied.

"Where do you keep them? Your bag isn't that big!"

"It's like Mary Poppins's bag."

Dean lied down on next to Delia and put his head on her lap. "I'm hungry." He said looking up at her with a strange look of innocence.

"Well then go get something." She said as if trying to explain it to a young child.

"Will you come with me?"

"Sure. Sam, ya' want anything?"

He shook his head. "Okay. We'll be back."

They went outside and walked to the impala. Well Dean fast walked and Delia walked slowly, still reading her book.

"'Lia." She looked up saw the police, and the motel owner pointing towards them. Delia grabbed her phone out and put on her book, so it looked like she was still reading.

**Get out. Cops.** She sent to Sam.

**What about you two?**

**We'll figure it out. GTFO.**

"So. Fake US Marshal. Fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?"

"My boobs." Dean replied. The cops grabbed him and put him in hand cuffs.

"What about you little miss? Got anything real?"

"My nose."

She ended up the same as Dean.

"...Along with a whole lot of Satanic mumbo-jumbo. You two are officially suspects."

"That makes sense. Because when the first one went missing in '82 I was three and she was one." He said sarcastically.

The man threw an old leather book at them. John's journal. "So let's see. Dean and Delia. (( He says it Dee-lye-UH)) This his?" He paused. "I thought that might be your names. See, I leafed through this. What little I could make out—I mean, it's nine kinds of crazy." He flipped to a page that said **Dean & Delia 35-111** with a circle around it.

"Care to say this is?"

"It was the pass code to his garage." Delia sighed. It was the 12th time she had said that.

"We gonna do this all night girl?"

"I'm not a girl." She snapped. "I'm a grown woman. I'm 24 years old. The only person who can call me girl is my father."

A man popped in the room. "911. shots fired over at Whiteford Road."

"either of ya gotta use the bathroom?"

"No." They said in unison.

"Good." Then he handcuffed them to the desk.

**I hope that you guys liked this chapter. I hope that you aren't annoyed by the sorta short chapters. It's easier to make my own things longer.**

**-Marnie**

**xoxoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Water Hours Before Fire.

They were standing in a dingy phone booth, Dean on the phone, Delia trying to listen.

"Sam? Sam?" Dean said, frantic trying to appear.

"One of two things could've happened. He lost connection, or he found Constance. If Constance has him, we're close to where she lived. If we run we should get there before she tries to kill him."

"I'll get a gun."

When they got to the house, the impala was there, so Sam was as well. There was a scream from the car so the duo had to act fast. Delia ran ot the other side of the car. "On three, we shoot." Dean nodded. "1...2..." Another scream. "3!"

The gunshots went off, and Sam stopped screaming, he sat up, turned the closest thing Dean and Delia would ever have to a baby on, and drove it towards the house.

"SAM WINCHESTER! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Delia yelled.

The car crashed into the house, some of the porch collapsing. They ran into the house, hand in hand, hoping that Sam would be okay.

"Sammy! Sam you okay?" Dean called.

"I think so..."

"Can you move, sweet pea?"* Delia asked softly.

"Yeah. Help me?" Sam asked. Dean helped Sam out of the car. "There you go Sammy."

Constance was a few feet away, looking at a photo of her and her kids. When she looked up, and saw the three hunters, she glared at them, and sent a drawer at them, pinning them in place.

Water started to trickle down the side of the stairs. She waled over and looked the the top of the stairs. "You came home to us, mummy." They appeared behind her, and hugged her. Holding on for dear life. Constance flickered from view, then screamed and melted into a puddle.

"So that's where she drowned them..." Delia mumbled.

"It's why she couldn't come home.. She didn't want to see them." Sam added.

"Good job Sam." Dean grinned, pushing the drawer away. "You found her week spot."

"I wish I could say the same. What were you two thinking shooting Casper in the face?"

"It helped save your ass. You should be thanking us." Delia said strutting out of the broken house.

"If you hurt Delia and I's baby. I'll kill you."

"Dean, why are we waiting outside of Sam's apartment? He'll be- No I lied." Sam's room burst into flame, and Dean was already running there. Delia got out of the car and called 911."

"You alright sweet pea?" Sam and Delia were sitting on the trunk of the impala.

"Wasn't that how mom died?" Sam asked meekly.

"Yeah. Maybe Winchesters should stay away from pretty blonde girls." Deila said as she rubbed circles in his back. Sam cracked a smile. "Maybe that's why noting like this has happened to you." Sam hopped off, and Delia followed. "I think I'll stick with you two. I want to kill what got mom and Jess."

**Hi! Wow three days without a new chapter? WHAT. I'm sorry. I was watching Glee. You can't write fanfic and watch glee. To much would be going on.**

***In the next chapter you'll learn why she calls him sweet pea.**

**ALSO. The picture of what Delia sort of looks like, I kinda changed my mind. I'M SORRY DON'T KILL ME. Yeah. I decided that she looks like Laura Spencer. YAY! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sweet Pea (Five times Delia called Sam sweet pea, and one time Sam call Delia sweet pea.)

Sam was four years old and Delia was seven. Dean was sick, and Bobby needed to get more cold medicine.

"I can get it papa!" Delia said. Dean was fast asleep underneath a ginormous pile of blankets.

"What about Sammy? I can't watch the two of them if Dean is-"

"I can put Sammy on the tandem bike! He knows what to do!"

"Okay. Just don't let the kid get hurt."

They had biked up to the little grocery store at the corner of Main Street. Sam had ran outside while Delia was saying hi to her kindergarten teacher. Right as they said their farewells, Sam had tripped and fallen on the sidewalk.

He started to bawl and Delia ran over.

"Sammy! Sam are you okay?"

"I tr-tripped an-and fell!" He whiled

"It's okay, sweat pea. I can get some band-aids real quick and it'll be fine."

"Okay..." Sam mumbled.

He was ten and she was 13.

The door slammed, and Delia jumped. She was lost in her book (_The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes.)_ She had the kettle going for tea, adn it was almost boiling. Sam walked into the living room, with a very solemn look on his face.

"What's up Sammy?"

"I'm sorry.."

"You haven't done anything, Sam. Now tell me what's up. Cm'on I'll make you a cuppa."

"Yes I did something.. I broke your book.."

"I never gave you a book..."

"Well, _I_ didn't break it. Some of the boys at school did." Sam went over to his bag and took out a book. It was torn in half.

"Sam were reading _Pride and Predigest_?" Delia asked. Taking the broken book.

"Yeah... I didn't know that they'd rip it in half!"

"Why'd they do that?"

"They said it was a girl book." Sam mumbled.

"Okay. So lot's of girls read this book. it doesn't mean boys can't like it.."

"'m sorry that-"

"Don't be sorry sweet pea. It's not your fault. Anyways. What kind of tea do 'ya want?"

He was 15 and she was 18.

Dean and John were working on a hunt. Some obscure creature, so Bobby, Sam and Delia were researching everything. Well Bobby and Sam were researching and Delia was reading everything through, to hell and back to make sure that it was what they were working with.

"Yeah. The Furies. Three Greek goddesses of pain... Yeah. I'm 95% sure I'm right... Chop their head off... If it's them, that's what you need to do. Burn it just in case?... Okay. Don't let them do anything to you two... I love you too, Dean."

Sam came running down the stairs. "Delia! Has anybody called for-"

"Sorry, love. Not yet." Delia said softly. It was February 10th and on Valentines Day/ Delia's birthday there was going to be a dance at the school, and Sam had asked a girl, Amanda. She was smart, pretty and she and Sam liked a lot of the same things. He had asked her to go to the dance with him the other day, and she said she'd call him with an answer.

"I just-"

"Hope she says yes?" Sam nodded. "I do too. I think that you need to go to a dance. They're fun. But I would avoid the punch. The seniors always spike it."

"In other words, you're going to spike it?" Sam asked.

"Of course. No good story starts with, so my friends and I had some alcohol free punch." Delia chuckled.

"Think Dean and Dad'll be back before then?" Sam asked softly.

"I sure hope so. I have a dress I look amazing in and don't want to look _fabulous _and have it be all for naught." The phone rang. "Hello?.. Oh hi Amanda!" Sam just stared at the phone in Delia's phone. "Yeah he's right here."

"Hi Amanda... Good you?... Oh. Oh I understand... Well..Enjoy the dance. Bye." Sam sighed. "She turned me down. Instead she's going with, Ryan."

"Alright sweet pea. I highly doubt that your dad and Dean will be back by the 14th so if they aren't back by then, I'll take you."

"What? But Dean-"

"Not like a romantic date. God forbid that ever happens with us. Just me making sure you don't miss it."

Delia was right. John and Dean came back on the 15th. Meaning that Delia took Sam to the dance.

She was also right on how she was going to look. Sam was downstairs reading, _To Kill a Mockingbird_ when Delia came down.

Her hair was usually a mess. Before she was six years old, her hair was straight. But almost half way through her sixth year, it became curly in some places, wavy in others and close to straight in a few places. {Kind of like Merida's hair.} But now it was in a braid, that was pinned up everywhere so it was a low bun.

Her dress was pink, almost a very light purple. It was very low cut and after the chest area, it was a light purple tulle.

Her lips were bright red and her eyes surrounded with an off white eye shadow.

"C'mon, Sammy! We gotta leave a little early. I need to get something."

The thing she needed to get was the vodka, so her class could spike the punch.

He was 18 and she was 21. It was after the fight.

_Maybe Delia would care... _Sam thought. He was going to college. He had gotten a full ride. And what did his father do? Kick him out. Tell him to stay gone. That's what he was going to do. But first he wanted to tell the Singer girl.

Delia was living in a two bedroom apartment in Cali, almost a mile away from away Stanford's campus. Sam had driven out to see her. She didn't hunt often, she did what her father did. Research and pretended to be a part of the FBI. She worked in a little book shop and was very good at helping people find what they were looking for.

The knock at her door hadn't surprised her. There was a case close by, so she ws expecting somebody to come and ask her to help.

What had surprised her was seeing Sam at the door.

"Sam! What are you doing here?" She asked with a grin. ""C'mon in. I was just getting tea ready."

"So you have no idea why I'm here?" Sam asked.

"Not a wee bit of an idea." She said. "Goddamn it. Sam, could you help me get the mugs. The cupboards are too damn high." Sam nodded and grabbed two down. "Thanks dear."

"Anyways. Haven't heard from dad or Dean?"

"Not since two days ago." She said. Two days ago was the fight. "*Lady Grey, Irish breakfast or camomile?"

"Lady Grey. When was it two days ago?"

"He said it was around noon. Why do you ask..?"

"I got a full ride to Stanford." Sam said as he sat on the couch.

"Shut up!" Delia said ecstatically.

"But dad wasn't happy with me wanting me to go..."

"You're dad didn't want you to go to school? Sorry for my French but what the _fuck?"_

"Then he told me if I was going to leave I should stay gone."

"He kicked you out for being _smart? _Again what the fuck."

"That's what I'm thinking."

"Sorry for this but you're dad is being a dick.*"

"No need to be sorry."

Delia sighed. "Listen here. I have a spare room here, and this place is close by."

"Meaning...?"

"I'm moving out in January, and once I leave, you can keep this place. But for the mean time, you can stay with."

"Delia. I can't-"

"Really."

"Where are you going?"

"Dean's planning on hunting on his own for a little while. Asked me to join."

"In other words you two will be on your own for the first time since the fight you had with your dad and went off with him for eight months until you were almost killed and came out here?"

"Yeah..."

Now the fight with her father was different from Sam and Johns. The fight she had with her father was much different. When Bobby had adopted Delia, she was too young to remember, so she always thought that she was his biological daughter. Of course when she learned that, she wasn't too happy that Bobby hadn't told her.

"But I know that fight won't happen again. Anyways, sweet pea. You gonna stay?"

"Yeah."

John was officially dead.

"I had just gone to get him some coffee..."

"We know sweet pea."

Bobby was dead.

"Delia. They found this in his coat." Sam said quietly. He gave her the letter and she read it. Then she just dropped the letter.

"What is it?"

"He said that Dean and I really should get married."

"You two really should. Really sweet pea."

**I'm sorry for the ending. But you should be happy because you got a longer chapter. **

***I have always felt that John was being a dick when he basically disowned Sammy.**

**On a happy note, here's the dress Delia was wearing.**

Vintage-Strapless-Tulle-Dress-26901827/_/cmCategoryID/8a61524b-907c-474c-ab37-f357c9ae11e3/&detailcross/

**Hope you liked the chapter! Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The Best Days.

**I kind of noticed that in the end of chapter 13 Sam was a little OOC... Sorry.**

Sammy was 10 years old, Delia was 13 and Dean was 14.

"Dean." Dean mumbled. It was a hot and humid summer day. Delia's hair was usually out of control but now it was insane. "I'm gonna go and get some water on my hair."

"Okay. Could you bring me something to drink?"

"Yeah. Sure."

Delia came back with two glasses of ginger ale and her hair was dripping all over. "'Ere you go."

"Thanks, 'Lia." Dean kissed her forehead, which had four little beads of water slowly crawling down her face.

Delia started to put her hair into a braid, when Sam walked out. "Delia. Your dad's going out. Said he won't be back until late."

"Thanks for the info dearie!" Delia called as she finished the braid. Sam went back into the house, probably going back to his summer reading.

Dean gave a small smile when he saw the little daisy plant a coupe feet away. He leaned over and plucked two off. Per usual, Delia was absorbed in her book.

Dean put the flowers in her braid. "Whatcha reading?"

"_The Giver. _It's pretty awful."

"Then why are you reading it?"

"Summer reading. In this world, they just pair you up with somebody. You don't even get to choose! Also, _love _doesn't exist. For fucks sake. _Love_ doesn't exist!"* Delia tossed the book on the ground. "I'm so done with this book."

"Maybe we should go in Delia. It's getting a little hotter.

"Sounds good."

Delia noticed it right when they got in.

Bobby had left his flask on his desk.

And it was full.

"Dean. Pop left his flask here."

Dean grinned smugly and they went into the living room to get it.

They had left the flask empty.

Delia's hair was mostly dry, so in some parts of the braid, little chunks of hair were escaping so they could give her hell again.

These were some of Delia's favorite days. The ones where they were left to their own devices. They days when her hair tried to defy gravity. The days when Dean and Sam didn't wear 3000 layers. The days when she could work in the garden. The days when Dean had more freckles than ever.

They were also some of Deans favorite days, but for different reasons.

These were the days when there wasn't any school. The days he could sleep with the window open. The days when he could sleep without a blanket and not freeze to death. The days when he could go swimming.

But there was one thing that they each loved about summer.

Delia woke up to the back door squeaking. She crawled out of her bed, grabbed the knife she kept on her dresser and went down the stairs.

When she got to the back door she saw the outline of somebody at the old tree.

She slowly made her way over, and found that it was Dean. He was sitting with an old knitted blanket and a gun next to him.

"What are you doing out here Dean? It's 2am."

"I can't sleep. Sammy's talking in his sleep."

"Ah. That makes sense." Delia sat down next to Dean and he put some of the blanket around her.

They spent the next two hours looking at the stars, kissing and making inside jokes.

Sam woke up at 7am to find that Dean wasn't in bed. He checked Delia's room and she wasn't there either. Dean and Delia never woke up before 9:30 if there wasn't school or a hunt.

"BOBBBBYYYYYYYY!"

Bobby woke up quickly and ran to the sound.

"Dean and 'Lia aren't in bed."

Bobby ran down the stairs and looked around. Nothing. Right as he started to get really worried, he saw two people sitting by the old tree in the back yard.

He looked closer and saw it was his daughter and the older Winchester boy.

"They're out in the yard Sam. Go back to bed."

***That is my feelings on ****_The Giver._**

**Hope you liked the chapter! Sorry if the first part isn't very good... I was emailing a friend while I was writing it.**

**Also, you guys probably won't care, but I have a new cousin! Her name is Madison. everybody thought my aunt was going to have a boy.**

**-Marnie**

**xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

She's Almost Never Polite to John Winchester.

When she was eight she was a little scared of John Winchester. He looked like a vampire who had almost killed her.

But when she was 11 she decided that he was _very _scary when drunk and was very close to being an awful father.

Most of the time she was sweet and polite with adults. But with John Winchester, it was a seldom moment that he would get that.

It was Christmas break and the Winchesters were coming up to the Singers house for the holidays. John was going to leave for a case and told Bobby and Dean to help Sam with shooting.

"What about me, John?"

"What about you, Delia?"

"Can't I help with Sam's shooting?" She asked.

"Do you even know how to shoot a gun?" He asked gruffly.

Delia had a death grip on the chair. "Yes. I do. Very well. I have a gun up in my room."

"Why would you need a gun in your room?" John asked as he opened another beer.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe 'cause there's fucking monsters in the world."

"Watch your mouth." Bobby grumbled.

"This place is pretty safe, Delia." Dean started. "I don't think you'll need a gun in your room-"

"I don't give a damn. If you were almost kidnapped by a vamp you'd sleep with a gun. And John. I know that you can't kill them with a gun. I'm not stupid. "

"You could add dead mans blood-"

"Have a quiver chock full of arrows with dead mans blood."

"You can shoot a bow?"

"How do you think I got out of there alive?" She asked with a chuckle. "You want me to teach dear Sammy boy archery?" John nodded. "Good. I was going to whether you liked it or not."

Dean, John and 'Lia were at a bar celebrating the werewolf kill.

"Don't you think you've had too much to drink, Delia?" John asked.

"John. This is my second drink. Ask me that when I'm at my sixth." She sighed.

"Don't you think six is a bit much..?"

"Don't you think that's a little hypocritical?"

Dean came back from the bathroom, completely blood free. "Why do you two argue all the time?' He sighed.

Dean scooted up next to Delia and kissed her head.

"We weren't, babe. He was just being an idiotic hypocrite."

"Where did the idiotic part come from?!"

"When you asked me if I had too much to drink." She said blatantly.

Dean laughed. "You'd be amazed how much she can drink." Dean took a sip of his beer and Delia had some more of her wine. "I don't get why you went for wine. I was expecting you to go for tequila right off the bat."

"I was planning on that, but I think that the wine will calm my nerves, then I'll go for that."

See, they were hunting a werewolf, and they figured out that the man was at a pub, and John two hours into the stake out, John was getting frustrated, so he asked if Delia would go in the bar, get him out of there.

_"__Why me?!" Delia hissed. "If you say it's because I'm a girl, I will slap you. What if he's Also a serial killer. Or what if he's gay! I won't be able to get him out of there. And I know that neither of you would go and flirt with him."_

_"__When I saw him wolf out he was coming out of a strip club."_

_Delia slapped John in the face._

_"__WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" He yelled._

_"__You are sending me in there because I'm a girl. And let me guess. You want me to talk with him, and some how get him to come home with me. Then when I get him out, you you shoot him."_

_"__You're right." John mumbled._

_"__Fine. But if he wolfs out on me, I'll end you."_

"I wasn't expecting him to wolf out on you!" John hissed.

"Yeah. Well he did. Should've just shot him before he almost killed me."

August 7th 2003. Dean and Delia's 17th anniversary.

Of course, John didn't know. They were on a hunt per usual. Very simple, pissed off spirit killing people. That morning John didn't notice anything different.

Delia was up reading (_Harry Potter & The Order of The Phoenix._)When Dean woke up he kissed Delia and whispered something in her ear.

But that was normal for them.

They drove up to the library do figure out who's bones to burn. When doing the research Delia was precariously perched on Deans lap.

But that was normal for the two of them.

They went back to the motel a few hours later. Delia finished her book, John and Dean watched a football game. Half way through Dean conked out, Delia following soon after.

But that was normal for them.

John decided to not wake them up and go burn the bones on his own. Right before he left, Dean woke up for a little bit and John told him where he was going. Dean nodded, lied back down and nuzzled his head into the crook of Delia's neck.

But that was normal for them.

When John got back to the motel he did not like what he saw. He had walked in on Dean and Delia having sex. He wasn't surprised. The two of them were like rabbits. John was amazed that they didn't have any kids.

John went out to the impala and minutes later they scooted in the back. Dean's hair was spiked as fuck and Delia's hair which was up in a bun, was now falling apart. On each of their necks there were little bruises scattered about. Dean had the collar of his coat up and Delia was winding a light purple scarf around her neck.

"So you burned the bones alright?" Delia asked in a sweet tone.

"Yes I did." John sighed. "I can't believe you two."

"I would expect you to be used to that by now." Dean chuckled. "You should've been expecting that to happen today."

"Why?" John huffed.

"It's our anniversary..." Delia said quizzically.

"Oh. How long..?"

"17 years."

"Christ. When are you two going to get married?"

**Yay chapter with John. **

**So I got a review, but it wasn't from a user, but it was really nice! They had said that maybe chapters with John and Bobby's thoughts on the relationship. this chapter was just for fun. I was just like: "Yeah. John would walk in on them a lot. Yeah, Delia would drink wine."**

**Next chapter will be his thoughts on the relationship, then Bobby.**

**Maybe review? I like feedback. feedback is cool.**

**-Marnie**

**xoxox**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15.

She's Almost Never Polite to John Winchester.

When she was eight she was a little scared of John Winchester. He looked like a vampire who had almost killed her.

But when she was 11 she decided that he was _very _scary when drunk and was very close to being an awful father.

Most of the time she was sweet and polite with adults. But with John Winchester, it was a seldom moment that he would get that.

It was Christmas break and the Winchesters were coming up to the Singers house for the holidays. John was going to leave for a case and told Bobby and Dean to help Sam with shooting.

"What about me, John?"

"What about you, Delia?"

"Can't I help with Sam's shooting?" She asked.

"Do you even know how to shoot a gun?" He asked gruffly.

Delia had a death grip on the chair. "Yes. I do. Very well. I have a gun up in my room."

"Why would you need a gun in your room?" John asked as he opened another beer.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe 'cause there's fucking monsters in the world."

"Watch your mouth." Bobby grumbled.

"This place is pretty safe, Delia." Dean started. "I don't think you'll need a gun in your room-"

"I don't give a damn. If you were almost kidnapped by a vamp you'd sleep with a gun. And John. I know that you can't kill them with a gun. I'm not stupid. "

"You could add dead mans blood-"

"Have a quiver chock full of arrows with dead mans blood."

"You can shoot a bow?"

"How do you think I got out of there alive?" She asked with a chuckle. "You want me to teach dear Sammy boy archery?" John nodded. "Good. I was going to whether you liked it or not."

Dean, John and 'Lia were at a bar celebrating the werewolf kill.

"Don't you think you've had too much to drink, Delia?" John asked.

"John. This is my second drink. Ask me that when I'm at my sixth." She sighed.

"Don't you think six is a bit much..?"

"Don't you think that's a little hypocritical?"

Dean came back from the bathroom, completely blood free. "Why do you two argue all the time?' He sighed.

Dean scooted up next to Delia and kissed her head.

"We weren't, babe. He was just being an idiotic hypocrite."

"Where did the idiotic part come from?!"

"When you asked me if I had too much to drink." She said blatantly.

Dean laughed. "You'd be amazed how much she can drink." Dean took a sip of his beer and Delia had some more of her wine. "I don't get why you went for wine. I was expecting you to go for tequila right off the bat."

"I was planning on that, but I think that the wine will calm my nerves, then I'll go for that."

See, they were hunting a werewolf, and they figured out that the man was at a pub, and John two hours into the stake out, John was getting frustrated, so he asked if Delia would go in the bar, get him out of there.

_"__Why me?!" Delia hissed. "If you say it's because I'm a girl, I will slap you. What if he's Also a serial killer. Or what if he's gay! I won't be able to get him out of there. And I know that neither of you would go and flirt with him."_

_"__When I saw him wolf out he was coming out of a strip club."_

_Delia slapped John in the face._

_"__WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" He yelled._

_"__You are sending me in there because I'm a girl. And let me guess. You want me to talk with him, and some how get him to come home with me. Then when I get him out, you you shoot him."_

_"__You're right." John mumbled._

_"__Fine. But if he wolfs out on me, I'll end you."_

"I wasn't expecting him to wolf out on you!" John hissed.

"Yeah. Well he did. Should've just shot him before he almost killed me."

August 7th 2003. Dean and Delia's 17th anniversary.

Of course, John didn't know. They were on a hunt per usual. Very simple, pissed off spirit killing people. That morning John didn't notice anything different.

Delia was up reading (_Harry Potter & The Order of The Phoenix._)When Dean woke up he kissed Delia and whispered something in her ear.

But that was normal for them.

They drove up to the library do figure out who's bones to burn. When doing the research Delia was precariously perched on Deans lap.

But that was normal for the two of them.

They went back to the motel a few hours later. Delia finished her book, John and Dean watched a football game. Half way through Dean conked out, Delia following soon after.

But that was normal for them.

John decided to not wake them up and go burn the bones on his own. Right before he left, Dean woke up for a little bit and John told him where he was going. Dean nodded, lied back down and nuzzled his head into the crook of Delia's neck.

But that was normal for them.

When John got back to the motel he did not like what he saw. He had walked in on Dean and Delia having sex. He wasn't surprised. The two of them were like rabbits. John was amazed that they didn't have any kids.

John went out to the impala and minutes later they scooted in the back. Dean's hair was spiked as fuck and Delia's hair which was up in a bun, was now falling apart. On each of their necks there were little bruises scattered about. Dean had the collar of his coat up and Delia was winding a light purple scarf around her neck.

"So you burned the bones alright?" Delia asked in a sweet tone.

"Yes I did." John sighed. "I can't believe you two."

"I would expect you to be used to that by now." Dean chuckled. "You should've been expecting that to happen today."

"Why?" John huffed.

"It's our anniversary..." Delia said quizzically.

"Oh. How long..?"

"17 years."

"Christ. When are you two going to get married?"

**Yay chapter with John. **

**So I got a review, but it wasn't from a user, but it was really nice! They had said that maybe chapters with John and Bobby's thoughts on the relationship. this chapter was just for fun. I was just like: "Yeah. John would walk in on them a lot. Yeah, Delia would drink wine."**

**Next chapter will be his thoughts on the relationship, then Bobby.**

**Maybe review? I like feedback. feedback is cool.**

**-Marnie**

**xoxox**


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter NEEDS an authors note in the beginning for your sake.**

**How it is written might be a little confusing. For the first part of the chapter, it's told in Bobby's POV present tense. **

**At one point, he thinks about Dean when he was younger and then back to Bobby's present thoughts. Then there's a flash back of sorts in italics. Then back to the present. But not for long. After that, it goes to Dean's POV present tense. **

**If the way this chapter is told confuses you I AM SORRY.**

**This is sort of Bobby's thoughts on the relationship, but then it changed. You'll get Bobby's thoughts through the story, seeing as he doesn't die in season two.**

Chapter 17.

Broken Mirrors and Old Letters.

"So, um Bobby? I know that I just got back from hell and all, but I was wondering..." Dean sucked in a long breath. "Can I marry Delia?"

When Dean was little he was a good kid. He listened to his father and rarely talked. He took care of Sam and was Delia's only friend for the longest time.

When Dean was a teenager he was an eye catcher. When ever he was going to school here, almost all the girls were falling at his feet. But he'd go and find Delia and most of them would back off.

Dean and 'Lia would spend their summers by the old tree in the middle of the back yard. Sometimes, when they were kissing and making jokes Sam would tell them: "Get a room." So they would go to the tree in the yard and climb up to the first or second branch and continue there.

Dean was around 29 when he asked. He had just come back from hell, and I had just finished making sure he wasn't anything not human. Delia didn't know that he was back from the dead. She was at the little book shop and probably wouldn't be back until it was dark out. That's what she did after Dean died. She didn't mope around and try to find a way to bring him back. The day after we put Dean six feet down she was a wreck.  
* * * *

_The day was bright and windy, much too happy for the burial of Dean Winchester. It was in a field not too far from my house. Sam did most of the digging. Delia planted some daisies by the marker. _

_Her dress was a light blue with very thin darker blue stripes. It came down too her knees and the sleeves went half way down her arms. She had her arms wrapped around her ribcage for most of the time. Her hair was in a bun on top of her head and her lips bright red, just like the blood that fell the night before. _

_Her dress whipped in the wind and almost knocked her down once. Sam said it was because she was wearing high heals._

_Once we got back home, she went into her room. Sam told me that she was reading all of the letters Dean sent._

_An hour later there was a shattering noise. Sam and I ran up. Delia was on her bed, right fist covered in blood, and her mirror broken. Lying in the mess of broken glass was an old picture of Dean.  
* * * *_

But after that day she was better. She spent all of her time reading. I asked her why and she said it was because she could go into another world long enough so she wouldn't have a breakdown. Sometimes she would go to where Dean was buried and read.

"No, Dean." I said sarcastically. "Of course I wouldn't let you marry my daughter." I opened my flask and took a sip. "Of course you can."

Dean smiled, got up and hugged me. "Do you know where my bag is?"

"It's in 'Lia's room. Don't worry. She won't be back for a while."  
* * * *

I ran up the stairs into Delia's room. It wasn't too different from how I had last saw it. There were books and there was a new floor length mirror.

On her bed was the box full of my letters. She was never able to write back, because of how often we moved. But after she got them, she'd call the motel number in hopes that we were there.

I found my bag under the bed. It was open, a shirt missing. I rummaged through until I found a bundle of socks. I pulled them out and found the little box in one of them. I opened it to make sure the ring was still there.

The ring was simple. Silver with just one little diamond.

I closed the lid and put the box in my pocket.

It was nearing 8pm. "Bobby. Is she always out until this time?"

"This would be considered early, boy."

I heard the comforting rumble of the impala and I looked up. "She drives the impala?" Bobby nodded.

There was running and the front door burst open. And then the sound of panicked breathing.

"Dean's" She gasped for a breath "has been dug up." Delia leaned up against the wall, closed her eyes and sucked in a breath.

"We know Delia. He back and kicking." Bobby said in a monotone.

Her eyes flashed open. "How?"

"I don't know." I smiled.

She smiled brightly, ran over and hugged me. I spun her around. Bobby had a little smile and Sam was grinning.

I set her down and she kissed me. I would never say it in front of Sam or Bobby, but being in Hell for 40 years was awful enough, but not having Delia made it worse.

Yeah, I know. It's cheesy, but very true. We've always been attached at the hip ever since we first met. We would talk on the phone almost every night. When I was around 14 I started writing letters to her, it was mainly so dad and Sam wouldn't hear what I was saying. Delia was never able to write back, seeing as we moved too often, but when she got the letter, she would call and tell me whats been going on in her life.

"Look. I understand that Dean has been dead for three months, but can you guys try to not shove your tongs down each others throats." Sam asked with an annoyed tone.

Delia drew back and smiled. "I just..I can't even begin to fathom how you're alive right now." Her orange hair tickled my neck. _Right._ Her hair is orange. I forgot that.

"Delia. I understand that I just came back from the dead and you haven't seen me in three months and for me I haven't seen you in 40 years. But since we've been together for so long and were able to go a whole year without seeing each other, I think that this is okay."

Sam sat down on the couch, Bobby had a smug grin and Delia just looked bewildered. I took a shaky breath and keeled down. I could feel my heart trying to escape from my chest. "Delia Leanne Singer, will you marry me?"

Delia sunk down, so she was kneeling in front of me, both knees on the ground. "Well, I have no reason to say no, Dean." She smiled softly. "In other words, yes."

The rest of today went in a blur.

Sam found a bottle of wine, Bobby called Ellen to tell her the news and Sam, Delia and I tried to make pie.

After that Delia and I went up to her room and _caught up_ if you catch my drift.

"I was starting to forget what you looked like." Delia was laying on top of my chest, her hair for once not falling right onto my face. It was in a braid, with daisies in it.

"But now I remember. Your hair isn't one color. In some places it's maroon, or orange or blonde. And it's long and curly. Like really curly and messy. And even more curly and messy if it's humid or we just had sex."

"You're right, Dean." She mumbled.

"And your eyes are gray. But I like to think of them as stars. And you have freckles on the tip of your nose. You like bluegrass music, you read lots of books, you like making cookies, you're scared of cows, you love flowers, castles and vintage dresses."

Her breaths were even, her eyes shut and she had an angelic look.

"And you love me." I mumbled. "I always remembered that."

**Sorry if this took a little while to get up, I kept saying "Yeah, imma totally finish this."**

**I AM SORRY FOR CHICK FLICKY DEAN. BUT COME ON. LET'S LET HIM BE HAPPY AND SHIT.**

**Hope you liked this chapter. Please review! **

**-Marnie**

**xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

Of Angels and Spooning.

So there are angels too.  
Great. Because we need to add them to the supernatural shitstorm.  
But what makes it worse is what he told me.

* * * *  
"So you're an angel. Greaaat."  
Dean, the angel Castiel and I were in the back yard. I was cutting some flowers to put in my room, Dean was sitting under the willow tree, and Castiel kept looking at me like he was trying to figure out if he's seen me before.  
Spoilers. He sort of had.  
"You. Delia. I know your father."  
"Yeah. You met him when you met Dean." I dusted off my dress and stood up.  
"No. Your blood father."  
I felt the blood leave my face and my stomach turned. "Great. He's dead too."  
"No. He's alive. He's one of my brothers."  
"Brothers...? Imma make a wager that he's an angel too."  
"Yes. You father is an angel of The Lord. One of the archangels."  
"So all angels are children of God, right?"  
"That's correct." Castiel replied, slightly confused.  
"So that makes you my uncle, and God my fucking grandfather."

Dean got up from the tree and walked over. "Of all the people in the world that could God's granddaughter it's Delia Singer. The lest religious person I know." He wrapped his arms around my waist, so his chest is on my back.

"Can I do anything, or am I just half angel."

"You are just half angel, Delia." Cas sighed. "But up in Heaven, you are talked about quite a lot. Gabriel sometimes calls you 'The Princess of Heaven.'"

I took another swig of the scotch, and finished the bottle. There were soft steps coming from the stairs. I turned around when they got louder. It was Delia.

She was in shorts, a gray shirt with big stripes of nonexistent cloth on the sides, so I could see most of her bra. Her hair was in a braid, that came close to the middle of her back.

I closed the book I was reading (_Looking For Alaska – John Green.)_ and pushed my chair out a bit.

"Why aren't you in bed?" She mumbled.

"Can't, or don't want to?"

"Both." I sighed.

Delia smiled a little bit and sat down on my lap. "I can understand why you don't wanna sleep. After all, I did watch you die."

I sighed and kissed her forehead. "I just can't believe you let yourself watch me fucking die."

"Well, after I kissed you for what I thought would be the last time, I went over to Sam, because I knew the hellhounds were going to burst in any second. So the doors crashed open, I burrowed my my head into his chest and tried to block out your screams." She paused, and started to fiddle with my hand. "Then when it sounded like the hounds were gone, I looked over. You weren't trashing around, just barely breathing. I ran over, and-" She stopped. "Dear God." She mumbled. "I watched the light leave your eyes. I think that's bad enough to not let me sleep."

I sighed. I didn't want to imagine what it was like for her these past three months.

"Now come on. You've been dead for three months. At least come up into my room."

Ever since we were 15 we slept in the same bed. No it wasn't (always) sexual, most of the time we'd just cuddle or talk into the early hours.

Ever since then, we can't really sleep without the other.

"Alright."

I scooped her up, seeing as she was already in my lap and brought her upstairs.

She fell asleep immediately, and I decided that I should _try _to sleep.

When I woke up, Delia was shaking my shoulder. I sat up and realized why she woke me up. It was because I was dreaming about hell.

She kissed the tip of my nose. And I got up, only for a little bit.

I went down the hall and looked in the other bedroom. The one Sam was in.

He was sound asleep, back rising and falling as he breathed. Knowing that he's still alive let me go back into Delia's room.

"C'mon. Lie on your side." Delia sighed.

I did as she said and- _Oh._ I get to be the little spoon.

I kind of understood why girls like spooning. You know that there's somebody holding on to you. In my case, I know that she's alive.

**I'M SORRY FOR TAKING A WEEK TO WRITE LESS THAN TWO PAGES AND THAT THIS IS SHIT. **

**I'M SORRY.**

**Anyways. I hope you like this lazy and shitty chapter. I was having trouble. BUT DON'T WORRY. I'm going to do some more teen and kid stuff.**

**Also, how do you guys feel on song fics...?**

-**Marnie**

**xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The Adventures of a (Partial) Day Off

John had woken up with a half empty six pack in his lap.

He was sitting at a slightly broken motel room table, a couple of books open, and papers scattered around.

"DEAN!" Delia yelled. "YOUR FATHERS UP!"

John sighed. This happened almost every morning. The two of them would yell across the room saying that John was awake.

Delia came into John's view. Her hair was straight on the left side, and a rats nest on the right.

"Good morning sunshine." She smiled.

"Why are you so perky?" John grumbled.

"Why? Let's see, I get trusted with the impala, I slept for 12 hours, I just had the most amazing tea, and my hair is going to be straight."

John just gave hr an odd look and went back to his book.

Delia turned around once she grabbed her clothes and little bag of ink, colorful pencils and little bottles of paint. The back of her shirt was just lace, so John could see the back of her bra.

"You know I don't really need to see your bra." He sighed.

"You've already seen me have sex with your son. This shouldn't faze you.

When Delia emerged from the bathroom, her hair was all straight, and you couldn't see her pink bra. But you could see navy blue skinny jeans, a pink and gray striped shirt and socks with tea cups on them.

"You two." John said. "We aren't finishing the job until tonight, so you're free to do- whatever you two do.

Dean and 'Lia looked at each other with the look of a five year old in a candy shop. They rarely had days like this, so they always made the best of it.

"Meet you at the grave yard at 11pm."

"Why are we going to a tea shop, Delia?"

"Why not? You never see them around!"

Dean had to admit, she was right,

When they opened the door there was a dainty _ding_. The tea shop was small, with little tables with flowers, a little pastry area and of course, lots of tea.

There was a sign that said "_Seat yourself"_ in curly, mint green letters.

Delia draped her long black trench coat on her chair.

"Why do you wear trench coats, Delia?" Dean asked. "They aren't exactly the most sensible for hunting."

"Trench coats are sexy." Was all that she said.

When Dean had first met Castiel, met the 10th Doctor and watched Sherlock, that sentence came back to him.

It didn't surprise Delia when Dean ordered a slice of pie, and it didn't surprise Dean when Delia ordered Lady Grey tea.

"You put that _where?"_ Dean asked.

"In a vagi-"

"Yeah. I got that." Dean interrupted. "_Why?!"_

"It collects blood."

"_What? Why?"_

"Because the female body has a temper tantrum when we don't get pregnant." Delia explained. "Oh lookit. Red lipstick. I'm running low on that."

The rest of the day was spent dicking around in shops and going to a play ground.

When they got to the grave yard it was 10:20pm. 40 minutes early.

"I told you we'd be early." Delia chided.

"Yeah, yeah." Dean grumbled. "But we still have 40 minutes."

Delia scooted up next to Dean, and in the low moon light, she saw the little glimmer in his eyes that she knew all too well.

Dean kissed Delia's nose, and then went to her mouth. It was soft at first, but the softness didn't last for long.

It didn't take long for Dean's coat to go, and right after Delia's coat was off.

"Maybe the back seat will be better." Dean mumbled.

By the time they moved there, the pink bra was gone.

And the rest of this we can let them keep to themselves.

while trying to re-catch their breath they got re dressed, and tried to make it look like nothing had happened.

They didn't do to well.

"So you two came here early and had sex." John said.

"God dammit." Delia grumbled.

"How the fuck can you tell?!" Dean asked.

"Her hairs starting to curl in the back. Also, I'm your father Dean. Of course I can tell." John paused. "Let's go burn the son of a bitch."

Back at the motel room, there was a bottle of wine, scotch, a six pack of beer and two bottles of vanilla vodka.

"Deannnnnnnn." Delia said. "Yo-your eyes are gureeeen" She slurred.

"Great observation, baby."

"You're alsa taller than me."

"Everybody is!" John hissed.

"Jesus Christ. Ya don gotta be mean Johnny boy." She grumbled before taking another swig of vodka.

"I'M JUSTA POOR BOY NOBODY LOVES MEEEEEEE" Delia sang. (Very off key)

"DELIA SHUT THE FUCK UP!" John yelled.

"FREEDOM OF SPEECH BITCH!"

"Each of you, just stop yelling." Dean sighed, as he rubbed his head.

"Kayyy."

Dean got up and went outside. _They're not going to do anything more awful than breaking a lamp. _He thought.

He walked over to the impala and sat on the hood. He looked up at the stars, the same ones he looked at when he was living in Lawrence.

They were only two towns over, so the stars looked the same as they did when he was young. Exept for one thing.

There was a little group of stars that he had seen and said that they looked like a smiley face, and now thinking about it, one of the eyes was missing.

Dean thought back, only to remember that he was looking at them when is was mid June and he was around two, and that was when one of the eyes went missing. How he remembered that, he didn't know, but it stood out to him.

"John. Johnnnnn JOHN!" Delia whined. "Get your fucking ass up you little shit."

It was the morning after they had gotten drunk off their asses, and slept through the whole night.

Delia had blue Ray Bands on, and her hair was in a bun on top of her head.

"Stop yelling."

"Right, I forgot that you have horrible hangovers."

Headaches, any noise hurts like hell and light is like poison for John.

Delia on the other hand. Light is a pain in the ass, and there's a lot of tea drinking on the days of a hangover.

"Take it like a man." She grumbled.

**Yay car sex and drunkenly singing Bohemian Rhapsody! **

**Anywho. Hope that you like, sorry if I've been taking a little longer to update this...**

**-Marnie**

**xoxox**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Johns Thoughts Pt. II

"Go to prom they said." Dean grumbled. "It'll be fun, they said."

Delia slammed the door shut, shoes clicking each time she took a step.

"So how was the dance?" Sam asked.

By the time they walked in, we could tell it didn't go well.

Delia had a black eye, and there was a little blood on her nose. Dean had a cut lip, bruised knuckles and a matching black eye.

Bobby looked shocked.

"What the _hell_ happened to you two?"

Delia took her shoes off and flopped onto the couch.

"It started with some guy spilling some punch on her dress." Dean explained, still sounding irritated at what happened. "So the guy tried to clean it off, of course really just wanting to grope her boob."

Bobby looked even more shocked, and I swear he went for his gun.

"So Delia could easily tell his intentions and called him a fucking pervert and almost slapped him." Dean said. "So one of her friends came over and well, I don't really know what she said."

"She said:" Delia sighed. "'Delia you _slut!_ Why were you letting Eric grope you like that? You and Dean have been dating for like- Ten years!'"

"She called you a slut?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. But then I explained what happened to her and she apologized and called him a fucking dickhead." Delia added.

"So anyways." Dean said. "Eric comes up to me and he says: 'Dude. Your girlfriend is a fucking phycsio. I was groping her boob and she called me a fucking pervert and almost slapped me.'" Dean paused. "So I punched him in the face."

Delia chimed in. "So I came over, and tried to drag Dean away so I could find a way to humiliate Eric in class, and Eric, that rat bastard ended up punching me in the face."

Dean sat on the couch and put Delia's head in his lap.

"So that's how prom went." Delia chirped sarcastically.

"I just hope that Eric knows that Bobby will kill him, Lily will find some dirt on him, and you and Dean know multiple ways to make him die a slow and painful death." Sam said.

Delia chuckled. "Good point. Lily already has a few ideas." She sniffled a yawn. "Well, I'm gonna go up to bed." Delia murmured.

"I'll be up in a minute, babe."

Delia padded up the stairs, and right before Dean turned out of the room, Bobby said "Dean." he turned around. "If that ever happens to Delia again, make sure to beat the shit outta them."

Dean nodded and went up the stairs.

"Delia. You. Are. Sick." I stated. "We are going to find a place to stay for a little while and you will rest."

We had stopped for lunch, and even Dean could tell that she wasn't doing well.

"Gee-wiz. John caring about something that doesn't involve killing stuff." She said in slight awe. "I'm impressed."

Delia was leaning against the window, attempting to curl herself into a ball. Her checks, which were always red, were now just like the rest of her face. Pale.

She was spinning her iPod around, the paint on her nails chipped. Dean's coat was draped around her.

She sighed and drank her tea.

"And I'm not sick." She grumbled. "I'm just cold and tired at the same time."

A blood soaked arrow came out of the vampires chest. He crumpled to the ground, and Delia was standing behind him.

She walked over, threw a machete at the vamp's neck, and he was dead.

"Another one bites the dust." She sang.

I looked up at her, mildly bewildered at the fact that this girl had just saved my ass.

Then, it came to me, that she shouldn't even be here.

There was a pack of vampires in Sioux Falls, so Bobby had asked me to help him kill 'em. Bobby wanted her to stay home for this one, and I had decided the same for Sam and Dean.

"Why the _hell_ are you here?" Bobby hissed.

"We were out of apples, so I was going to get some." She explained.

"Okay. But why did you come out this way?"

"The other road was closed."

"Why did you have the blood soaked arrow?"

"I always keep them in my trunk."

"And the machete?"

"Same thing. I have my weapons compartment." She said.

"Go get the fucking apples." Bobby grumbled.

"Yes, sir!"

Delia kicked the head aside, went to her car, and drove off.

"Bobby." I sighed. "That girl is 16 and she just saved my ass."

"So?" Bobby pulled the arrow out and walked over to his car.

"Most people would think it should be the other way around." I chuckled.

When Delia was 21, she came hunting with Dean and I.

On almost every hunt she somehow saved my life.

She was lying on her chest reading a book. Something about French people, a prostitute, some rich guy, death and romance or whatever. Apparently there's a musical based off of it, which is why she's reading the book.

Dean had been gone for a few days, which was starting to worry Delia and I.

The door slammed, making the table shake a little bit, and Delia jump. But when she saw that it was Dean she smiled a little. "Where the hell have you been?" She whispered. "You were gone for a week!" She added.

"I was practicing my aim." He mumbled.

Delia sighed and dogeared her book page. "It wasn't your fault." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "And you don't need a week of aim practice."

"I know." Dean mumbled.

He said something after that, but I couldn't hear it.

What had happened eight days ago, was short, and could've ended worse, but Dean was still traumatized.

We were hunting a vengeful spirit.

The spirit was holding a knife at her neck.

Dean had a gun.

He thought that there were rock salt pellets in there.

There wasn't.

There were normal bullets that hurt like hell.

Right as Dean pulled the trigger, Delia got away from the spirit.

The spirit vanished.

Delia was standing where it stood.

She was shot in the shoulder.

_The bullet ripped through her shirt and jacket. She bent over, and stumbled back._

_When Dean realized that he had shot her, he went pale. He ran right over, constantly whispering "I'm so fucking sorry."_

"I just moved into the wrong place at the wrong time."

**Hello my lovelys! Hope you liked seeing more of Johny. **

**QUESTION.**

**I remember finding a fic that had an audio version of it, and I loved it. Would any of you guys like that? I'm okay at reading out loud. **

**Reviews please? They're very good for happy making. And knowing what I should work on.**

**-Marnie **

**xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Bottom of The River (Pt. 1 out of 5)

When Sam woke up, light had landed on the floor in little strips.

He groaned, rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up.

Dean and Delia were still asleep and cuddling.

_Hm. Dean as the little spoon._ Sam thought.

But Sam brushed it off, and went to take a shower.

When he came out, Delia was awake and bleary eyed.

"Morning, Delia."

"Mornin sweet pea." She mumbled.

Delia was rummaging through her bag until she found some clothes. Sam glanced at the pile, and noticed no plaid. Then peeked in the bag. No plaid.

"Delia. You're a hunter, and from what it looks like, you don't own any plaid."

"I don't own any." She pulled out a little bag full of lipstick, eyeliner and mascara.

"Why?" Sam questioned.

"I look awful in it that's why."

Delia strode into the bathroom frizzy haired and clothes rumpled. When she emerged her hair was less frizzy and she was wearing skinny jeans and a dark green V neck and her lips were red.

"Imma be out side if I'm needed."

The door slammed.

Dean rolled over, saw that Delia was wasn't there. Yawned. Rolled over, found his bottle of whiskey, took a swig, set the bottle down and turned over so he was on his stomach.

"'Lia." He groaned. "Where the hell is she?"

"Outside."

"Can you get her to come _inside?"_

Sam nodded.

"Delia. Your boyfriend wants you" He yelled.

She came into the room, carefully closing the door. "Damn Sammy. You can't even come to the door and get me."

She saw Dean, with the aura of sleep surrounding him and looking his most vulnerable and smiled a bit.

"I see that you slept without me saying that if you don't you'll die a spontaneous, slow and painful death." Delia acknowledged.

Dean smiled a bit. "Yeah. It helps having you..."

Delia walked over to the bed and kissed his forehead. "Get dressed. I don't know about you two but I need some coffee."

* * *

"I think I found us a hunt." said a couple of minutes after opening the news paper.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"13 year old boy drowned on land. In the article it says that his friends found him and that the boy looked as if he had seen a ghost."

"Yep. Right up our ally." Dean murmured.

"But why would a ghost make the kid drown?"

"Dunno, Sammy. Maybe somebody drowned." Delia said, with sarcasm dripping from every word.

Dean rolled his eyes and Sam gave his best bitch face.

"Delia, I think that this is the most hunts you've found. Two in a row." Sam mentioned.

"Each of which are pretty good ones." Dean added. "Pissed of coal miner spirit from Harlan and now somebody who drowned on land."

**Hello dearies! **

**1. Working on a Destiel fic. Friend who doesn't write fanfic helped me with the idea.**

** way I was planning to do audio fics doesn't work. :'( I'll try to find a a way, but no promises. **

**-Marnie**

**xoxo**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The Box of Letters. (Pt 1. Letters don't go in chronological order.)

_April 9__th__ 1996_

Delia-

Dad let me drive the Impala today. Sam thought that we were going to die.

We have an apartment. Apparently the area has a shit load of hunts going on.

School sucks. The math teacher is an asshole. Called this girl, Melody a whore one day. Which is odd, because she has only had one boyfriend. There wasn't any serious making out going on. Just little pecks. Like when we were in kindergarten.

Lately, Sammy's been spending all of his time reading. You'd be proud. _The Giver, To Kill a Mockingbird, Wicked, Les Miserables_ the list goes on.

Dad's been drinking more than usual. Last night I locked Sammy and I in our room. It was that bad.

Three girls asked me to the Sadie Hawkens dance. Turned all of 'em down,'Lia.

I miss you. Like a lot. I know I said that in the last letter, but I miss your face like hell? If I don't see you in two months, it'll have been a year since I last saw you. Should I come up during the summer? It would be nice.

Did I tell you that our apartment sucks ass? Well it does. There are holes in almost every wall, bugs everywhere and paper is thicker than the walls.

It's been raining a lot. You would love it. The rain is kinda warm. There isn't wind. Just a soft rumble of thunder.

The other day I was walking past the local preschool, and there was a little girl jumping in the puddles. She looked like you did before your hair got curly.

It's 3am. Dad was on a hunt today and just came back from a bar. Drunk off his ass. Locking Sam and I in again.

Shit. It sounds like he broke something.

We hunted a wendigo over the weekend. It almost got me.

Again. I miss you. I'll try to see you soon.

Love always,

Dean.

P.s

April 11th 1996

Delia-

This is Sam writing this part. Dean's asleep. He told me to send the letter, so I'm putting in one of my own.

The morning after Dean wrote the letter, I had woken up before him. I was in bed reading, and when he woke up, he didn't notice me. He was mumbling to himself, and it looked like he was crying. Later, he was making coffee and humming _you are my sunshine_ call his as soon as you can.

Sam

**Sorry I've taken a while to update. I had some writers block, and right before I got over it, I went to NYC for three days with my class.**

**I'll try to work on bottom of the river, but I don't know when the next part of it'll be up. **

**I'm gonna work on some stuff that involves Delia being half angel.**

**Marnie**

**xoxo**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Daddy-daughter Catch up.

"So which one are you? Grumpy, Sneezy, or Douchey?" Sam asked.

"Gabriel, okay? They call me Gabriel. "He huffed.

"The archangel?" Delia asked.

Gabriel had a smug grin. "Guilty."

Delia stared at him, a million thoughts cascading through her head at once.

_Castiel told me that my father is Gabriel.I'm in the same room as my father. Holy fucking shit. This is what I've wanted for a while, right? Yea it is, but of all the times, life chose now? When he Sam and Dean are pretty much having a sass off of sorts._

_Oh my God. Dean is sassing my father. _

_But Dean doesn't know that- Oh he'd sass him father or not. After all, Gabe killed him multiple times. _

_I really should try to listen to him, but thinking is much more interesting. _

Delia looked down at her feet, black combat boots that were scuffed at the tips, and blood drops all over making strange consolations.

Dean grabbed Delias hand, pulling her away from the wonders of awkwardly staring at your feet.

"Winchester!" Gabriel called. "Whose the pretty girl 'ya got there?"

"It's quite sad." Delia said. "That you're unable to recognize your own daughter."

* * *

The motel room was dark. Not a hint of light was too be seen. Sam turned over, and mumbled something incoherent. Dean scrunched his face, and nuzzled his head into a mix of blankets, pillows and Delia's hair. Delia turned over a few times, before slowly sitting up.

There was a soft rustle of wings ripped the silence in two. Delia looked at where the sound came from, and saw a figure.

She grabbed her gun, even though she knew it would do no good.

"Don't shoot at me, Delia."

Gabriel.

Fucking Gabriel.

"What do you want." Delia hissed.

"I just wanna talk dear daughter." He chuckled. "You really shouldn't use that tone with me. After all, I am your fath-"

"Just by blood. Not in any other way." Delia glanced at the clock. "It's two am. Why do you wanna talk now?"

Gabriel just snapped his fingers, and Delia noticed that she wasn't in her pajamas, but clad in a tight black dress and her hair was straight.

"Come, daughter. We need to talk." Gabriel handed her the black trench coat, grabbed her arm, and they were gone.

* * *

They were in a castle by the sea. The wind blew into her face.

"So have you popped from one place to another yet, princess?"

"I can't do that."

Gabriel laughed. "Don't tell me that you believed Castiel! You can do what angels can do."

Delia's face lit up. "Really?"

"Hell yeah. You just need practice. At first doing any 'angelic' things will tire you out. But the more you do it, the easier it gets."

There was a pause. The ocean roared. "How come Castiel said I can't do anything?"

"Every angel in Heaven thinks you can't do anything that we can do, because you weren't supposed to." Gabriel sighed. "But I thought it would be fun to prove them wrong."

_He would want to do that, wouldn't he? _Delia thought.

"Take this." He handed her a box. "You're gonna need it."

In the box was an angel blade.

Delia slipped the blade between her garter and leg. "I'll keep this with me."

They spent the rest of the night talking. Delia told Gabriel about Dean. Like how he when he turned 18 he bought a pack of cigarettes. He never once lit one. He still has the full unused box. Or how he wants to go traveling with the Doctor.

Gabriel told Delia about her mother, Leanne. "Not much of a relationship we had. Met at a party, went on a few dates, had some nice sex." Gabriel said. "Then I had to leave. The family found me. The day I left her was the day she learned that she was preggers."

Gabriel turned Delia around so she was facing him, and hugged her "Try zapping yourself back to your boyfriend. I bet he's starting to worry."

* * *

Dean in-fact, was worried sick.

When he herd the softer than usual rustle of wings, he immediately turned around and when he saw Delia, he let out a sigh of release. Then his eyes widened.

"How did you just pop up? And where the _hell_ were you?"

"I was with Gabriel. He told me I can do all the things angels can do."

"Why were you with _Gabriel?"_

"Daddy-daughter catch up."

Delia walked over to the bed and lied down.

"What's that on your leg?"

"Angel blade." She mumbled.

Dean lied down on his side and fiddled with Delias hand "You really should've told me where you were going, babe."

"I didn't even know where we were going." Delia kissed Deans nose. "Where's Sammy?"

"Coffee run." Dean kissed Delias neck. "I love you."

"Love you too Dean. I love how you're defensive of your music. I love how you worry too much. I love how you always have a gun next to the bed. I love your eyes. I'm pretty sure that they're made of magic. I love how you wake me up at 3 am because you can't sleep."

Dean laziley kissed her until Sam opened the door and told them to stop unless they wanted him to get rid of all the coffee.

"We can finish this later.." Delia whispered in Deans ear.

**Sorry that this took 9 million years to post. I had some serious writers block.**

**Hope you liked it, if you have anything you want me to write up, pretty please tell me. I like ideas that don't come from my head. they're usually cooler.**

**-Marnie**

**xoxo**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The Reason He Hates Thunder.

There wasn't much light in the car. Just what was coming off of the street and headlights.

It was a rainy July night.

Delia had one of her hands resting ontop of Dean's.

Her phone vibrated, and Delia reluctantly lifter her hand off of Dean's.

"Sam says that if when we get to the motel and he isn't there to not worry. He's getting Chinese food."

Dean nodded.

Delia turned her phone back on and examined the screen. She had a sorry smile. "Happy death day to John Winchester."

John's death day wasn't hard for Dean. After the first year of John being gone, he never acknowledged it, unlike his mothers.

"How long has it been?" Dean asked quietly.

"Six or seven years I believe."

There was a long pause, Metalica filling the air.

"You think if that crash never happened and he didn't sell his fucking soul for me, he'd still be alive?"

"Probably. Can you imagine what he would've done when you sold your soul for Sammy?"

"He'd yell at me until his voice died out." He said with a mild chuckle. "Then bea-" But he stopped.

"What were ya gonna say, love?"

"Noting toots." Dean sighed heavily.

The road was mostly empty. The stop lights looked fuzzy in their reflection on the wet pavement. Delia gazed at the rain, longing to get out of the car and into the motel. She wanted to make a little nest on the bed, as if it could keep all of the thunder and lightning away.

But the nest on the bed wasn't just so she could hide from the flashes of light and loud rumblings. It was Dean could hide from it.

Yes. This man is in his thirtys, has been to hell and knows more about monsters than he knows about American history, but thunder scares him.

Delia and Sam never knew why, but they accepted it.

"Then beat you." Delia susserated.

"What'd you say?"  
"I finished what you stopped saying."

Dean's face went hard.

"John would bea-"

"How the fuck did you figure that out?"  
"Lots of ways. The days when your dad had a bad hangover, you had bruises all over, even though I knew that you hadn't been hunting. The word you almost said sounded like 'beat'."

Dean pulled into the motel parking lot.

"Ya know, sometimes I'd wake up to my dad calling yours one of the most god awful parents to ever walk this earth. He'd list so many reasons."

I can remember that when I was 6 or 7 Papa said that he may aswell get legal guardianship over you and Sammy because in just two weeks or less, my dad did a better job at parenting than John did in a year."

"Why did you never say anything?" Dean asked in a whisper.

"I did. But you would always brush it off. I would've done something, but I had no proof that John was or wasn't."

The rain got harder, making the eluminated motel look like a blur off in the distance.

"He did. Only me. Never Sammy. Probably because I fucked up more than I should've."

"You didn't fuck up. Maybe Sam ran away. That wasn't your fault. You were sleeping. You couldn't have been watching him."

"But there was so much more 'Lia."

"I know. But John should've had those high expectations for you. Expecting good grades while you're going to a new school every two months, hunting and watching over Sammy? Bad combos. That's just a shitty move on his part."

When they stepped into the rain, Dean mumbled a bunch of swears under his breath, but then he smiled.

He crouched down, right next to a puddle and rummaged around in the grass.

"Delia." Dean handed her a fist full of daisies. "We haven't seen these in some time."

They ran into the motel and Delia found an old beer bottle to put the flowers in.

Dean grabbed two beers from the fridge while Delia was eating a handful of skittles.

They ran onto the bed Delia giggling like a little kid,and Dean was just grinning like an idiot.

* * *

Sam walked into the motel room, bag of Chinese food and most of his shirt soaked.

There was a little cup of daisies on the night table, next to a stack of Delia's books.

"Dean, Delia. I got food." Sam said.

Their heads came out from the covers, a sleepy look on each of their faces.

"Food?" Delia mumbled.

"Food." Sam confirmed.

"What kind of food?" Dean grumbled.

"People food." Sam said with a bitch face.

"No shit." Dean sighed.

* * *

After eating and watching some movie half way through, because it was the only thing on TV, Sam went to sleep.

Dean was lying on his chest, and Delia was sitting next to him, playing on her phone.

The thunder sounded, and Dean jumped a bit.

Delia turned her phone of and looked at Dean.

His hand was gripping her ankle, as if it could keep all the bad things away.

"The worst time it happened it was thundering. He almost broke my hand." Dean said into a pillow. "Had a shit ton of bruises." He paused. "Dad was drunk off his ass. Smelled like a liquor store exploded onto him.

Delia sighed. "I want to bring him back from hell, tell him he's the worst fucking person, and drag him back in."

"Can I put a 'fuck you' in there for him?"

"Why would you want that?" Delia asked quietly. "I always thought that you believed that was the worst thing you could ever tell him."

"Yeah. But then he died, and I realized that he was an awful guy." Dean sat up. "When Bobby said 'family don't end with blood' I realized that if he wasn't my dad, I'd punch him in the face."

Delia smiled a bit. "I'm glad that pop gave you that revelation."

They went under the atrocious orange comforter, sleepy headed, holding hands, telling stories that shockingly enough the other didn't know and giving each other little kisses, because the daisies were around.

**This took a million years. I'm so fucking sorry. Better late than never!**

**I got this idea from reading a couple thing on tumblr about Dean and Sammy being abused by John. **

**Links to the things:**

** post/33972635142/no-one-cares-that-youre-broken-de an**

** post/40468833594/supernatural-1x14-nightmare-over- the-break-i**

**Read them, the people did good.**

**-Marnie**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Bottom of the River (Pt two out of five)

"Dean. Do we really need all of us to go?" Delia asked. "Three feds is a bit much, doncha think?"

"Sammy can stay and do research." Dean replied when he was getting his tie on.

"I love you. Really I do." The engagement ring glittered in the sunlight. "But what'll happen is we'll end up fucking in the car and not end up talking to the kids friends."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

Delia just raised her eyebrows.

They had been in Salem for almost a day. The fourteen hour car ride consisted of a debate Between Delia and Sam as to which was better: Unicorns or Pegasus's. (unicorns won. Lia and Sam might've been a little drunk.)

Sam came into the main room and said "Dean. I think that you can survive researching a river."

* * *

"So like, he was just so fucking pale, Mr. He was choking and shit when we came back."

Sam and Delia were talking with Hunter, one of the friends who saw the kid, Alex drown on land.

"So then, Christopher was like: 'I'll do CPR', but it didn't work! It was crazy. When Christopher said "Guys call the cops. I think he's dead" Blair broke down. We were like, "Dude, it's okay. Maybe he isn't" and he was like "but what if he is!" They had been best friends since they were fetuses.

Right after that he went pale. We were like "What's up?" and he was all like "I saw a lady. A youngish lady wearing old lady clothes, but then she disappeared.""

"Did he say anything else?" Sam asked.

"He said her hands were tied behind her back. Kinky." Hunter chuckled.

Delia pressed her lips together. "She was near the river, right?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask..?"

"Curious, that's all."

Sam and Delia got up, and Hunter showed them the door.

Delia slid down the iron railing, and Sam just told her that she was going to crack her skull in half.

"It's most definitely a bitchy spirit, Sam. With the kid dying by a river, her hands tied up, the place and probably the time she died."

"I just hope that she's 110% buried. I don't want to go swimming."

* * *

Dean had passed out. He had a book on his chest, an open laptop to his left, and a bottle of whiskey to his right.

The dilapidated door opened fast. Delia walked in with a huff, and Sam slammed the door.

"Dean!" Sam almost yelled.

He woke up, realized that he got no research done, started to apologize, until Delia stopped him.

"They left her at the bottom of the motherfucking river. Pop called me, said he looked up witch drownings in Salem. They were very uncommon. Water trials usually were in Europe. Theory was, if they floated, they were a witch and they were to be burned or hung. If they drowned; whoops. We just drowned some innocent girl."

"If it was uncommon, why did it happen here?" Dean asked.

"The people who accused her of being a witch were from Europe. Wanted it done their way."

"But was the theory true?"

"No. Some witches did drown, and some innocent girls were able to swim. Pop said he had a book of all the witch trials that happened, and it said whether they were a witch or not. The girl's name was Nancy Davies. She was 16 years old, and not a witch. She was supposed to get married."

"She's probably killing people because she was innocent." Sam mumbled.

"And boys, we're going swimming tonight."

**Iknowthatihaventupdatedinforeverpleasedon'tkillme. **

**I get out of school on Wednesday, so I should be able to update a bit more, but no promises, imma be busy as hell for most of the summer.**

**Anyways, hope you like this little thing. It might not end up being 5 parts. This is going differently than I planed...**

**also if you could review and shit that would make my day**

**Marnie**

**xoxo**


End file.
